Haunted by You
by NoDayButToday971
Summary: Candy keeps seeing Sweet Tooth everywhere, but he's dead, right? Has she gone crazy or is ST back from the dead? A sonfic using Evanescence stuff. Rated for language.
1. Haunted

**Hi! I got this idea while writing an essay, so I'm going to procrastinate and write this instead! Candy's back home after Sweet Tooth dies, is he really dead, or is he back? Candy's thoughts are normal, lyrics are italicized. Please be nice, this is my first fanfiction!**

I walk back into the apartment that I shared with ST, I still can't believe he's gone. Sometimes I think I can still hear his voice,

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me,_

I must be going crazy, he's dead, he can't be talking to me! I don't even know why I'm still staying here, it's not like I'm attached to this place,

_Still can't find what keeps me here,_

God! Why do I feel so empty? Was I ever even happy with him?

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside,_

Sometimes I'll see his face in the mirror, but when I turn around, I can't see him anymore.

_I know you're still there,_

I still see you in crowds, at the mall, on the street, always staring at me, just like when we first met.

_Watching me_

I can still see the hunger in your eyes, the darkness that, at first, only threatened to take over.

_Wanting me_

When I try to sleep at night, I think I hear you calling me, begging me to join you in death, is it really you calling?

_I can feel you pull me down_

At first I was terrified of you, so successful, powerful, confident. Later you scared me with your outbursts, your rage, and sometime, your beatings.

_Fearing you_

But I still loved you, Hell I even love you now! I knew you never meant to hurt me, you just weren't in control, you still loved me!

_Loving you_

I don't think I can do what you want, I have a life ahead of me, maybe now I can do something honest with my life, start anew.

_I won't let you pull me down_

Sometimes when I see you, I'd run after you, but I would never find you, I swear you're driving me crazy, here I am still thinking I can talk to you

_Hunting you_

It's been weeks, but this place still smells like you. I can't bear to move any of your stuff, besides that would be everything here.

_I can smell you- alive_

I wake up with a start sometimes, when I do, I can hear your heart beat, like my head had been lying on you chest.

_Your heart pounding in my head_

Today when I went to work, I thought I saw you in the break room, but you weren't there, I just thought that I had been looking at a computer for to long, but now I'm not so sure.

_Watching me_

Sometimes I still dream of when we were first together, when you would kiss me, gently, not like later on.

_Wanting me_

The knife if cold on my wrist, I almost push down. I just can't bring myself to do it. I feel like I've failed you.

_I can feel you pull me down_

I still remember when you pulled me out of the way of that car. If you hadn't been there, I would have died. It was the first time we met, after that things got darker.

_Saving me._

Do you remember that night? You probably don't, you were drunk off your ass. You kept saying you wanted to give me a night to remember. I kept saying no, you didn't listen.

_Raping me_

Back when we both worked in the same office, I remember how I could catch you stealing glances, I also remember how they slowly turned into glares.

_Watching me_

I swear I can see you in the mirror, every time! Why are you torturing me like this!? If your alive, why don't you come back? And if your dead, why won't you go?

_Watching me_

I woke up with a start, I could feel your hand on my thigh, I could hear your heartbeat, but once again, you weren't there.

_Wanting me_

I keep hearing you, but now you plead with me to join you, sometimes you scream and demand.

_I can feel you pull me down_

It scares me how you're here, but your not. Why can't you just leave me alone or come back? What have I done that's so horrible that I deserve this?

_Fearing you_

Sometimes I think about joining you, I almost did. Now I have bandages on my arms as a result, and I'm no closer to being with you again.

_Loving you_

I can still see you in the mirror. Why won't you go away!? I throw my brush and the mirror shatters

_I won't let you pull me down_

Your reflection's still there...

**So, what do you think? Has Candy gone off the deep end or is Sweet Tooth back? Please review so I know if people want me to continue this! 3**


	2. Dragging Me Down

**Hi! I've gotten a few requests to keep this going, so on to the song "Going Under". The song is one of my personal favorites! This chapter is going to be more of Candy reminiscing and thinking of Sweet Tooth. The chapter spans a couple of months though, so don't think that this is happening in just a few days or weeks. Way more fluffy than the last chapter... still kind of dark though. :-)**

I whip around screaming, but your gone. Then I notice the window. It is right behind the mirror. Were you really there? Just separated from me by a thin sheet of glass? Do you even know how much I have done for you? How much that I'm willing to do?

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you,_

How much have I cried for you? How much have I wished you would come back? How many times have I wished you were gone?

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried,_

I've lied, cheated, and killed, and what do I get in return? You dieing and leaving me alone! I even tried to kill myself to be with you! And now, you haunt me like it's my fault that you're gone!

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you,_

Before everything went bad, we were perfect. I would yell and you would come running. You were my white night, my prince in shining armor! Then you never came running, you acted like you couldn't hear me. Now it's the same way, when I see you I call out, but you turn away.

_And you still won't hear me._

When I became Candy, it wasn't only so I could help out. I wanted to be able to take care of myself, so you wouldn't have to save me all the time, so I could save myself.

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself,_

It worked, that is until you were gone. Now Candy is my alter-ego, and she keeps pulling me down, like I'm in a dream.

_Maybe I'll wake up for one._

Now because of her, you stalk me in life and in my dreams. You pull me down to where I can feel nothing but pain and sorrow.

_Not tormented, daily defeated by you,_

Each day it gets worse. I always think that I can't fall anymore, but I'm always wrong.

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom,_

You make me feel like I'm dying each day, why won't you just leave me alone or come back?

_I'm dieing again!_

When I see you, my heart lifts, but then you turn away, and I sink back into that cold, dark place. You feel like your swimming in a pool of ink.

_I'm Going under,_

I try to inhale, but it feels like I'm drowning, suffocating in the cold, blue ink. The color the same shade as your dark blue eyes.

_Drowning in you,_

I can feel myself falling deeper into this place. As I sleep, I sink farther, each breath sends me plummeting farther into this dark depression.

_I'm falling forever,_

For the first time, I feel the need to escape. An urgent, primal fear of this darkness and cold.

_I've got to break through,_

But still I get sucked in deeper, just like by your deep blue eyes the first time I saw them.

_I'm Going under!_

I hear all the lies you've told me. The lies that I told for you. The few truths we told each other, were they really true?

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies,_

Was any of what you told me true? Was anything we did together real or was it all a dream?

_So I don't know what's real or what's not._

Everything we said or did together, was that true love, or were you just faking it?

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head,_

Am I even capable of loving anyone else? Can I even trust myself to speak anymore?

_So I can't trust myself anymore!_

Just when I though that I could be rising from the blue, you pull me back down.

_I'm dieing again!_

You pull me down harder than before,

_I'm going under,_

This time I fight against the deep blue of your eyes, I can't stay here reminiscing about you anymore.

_I'm drowning in you,_

You keep pulling on me though, you never leave me alone. I keep falling, but now I don't fall as fast.

_I'm falling forever,_

I can see the sun, all I have to do is surface out of these dark blue, inky depths.

_I've got to break through!_

Finally, I can breathe! Your anger hits me as I finally surface.

_So go on and scream,_

Now I am free of the sorrow I have felt for so long! I forgot what is like to just feel OK.

_Scream at me, I'm so far away._

I can barely hear your voice in my head. It's been so long sense I lost you, but only now am I free of you and your anger and sorrow.

_I won't be broken again!_

I finally found a sense of self-respect. Sometime I can still feel you tugging on me, but it's never enough to pull me down.

_I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under!_

I finally found someone new. Someone who is not a criminal for one thing. He makes me happy, but I still feel guilty for leaving you. I can feel your pull on me strengthening.

_I'm dying again,_

His bright steel blue eyes pull me in, and when that happens, I fall again. This time I fall for him instead of into your cold, blue world.

_I'm going under!_

He spends time with me, he wants to make me happy.

_Drowning in you,_

Every time I see him, I fall for him all over again. I barely ever think of you anymore.

_I'm falling forever,_

I still feel like this is a betrayal, so sometimes I still pull away from him.

_I've got to break through,_

But I can never keep myself from going back to him and falling back into his eyes...

_I'm going under, going under, I'm going under_

Candy never saw the man that turned away as she kissed her new lover...

**How did you like it? I wanted to make ST come back, he just hasn't confronted Candy yet! The next chapter will probably alternate between Candy's and Sweet Tooth's point of view. It might take a while for the next chapter, I have to go back to school on Monday and our exams are coming up... I'll try to get it up as soon as I can though. 3**


	3. My Snow White Candy Queen

**Yay! Another chapter! And sooner than I thought! I got really bored so I just tinkered with this idea until it became a full-blown chapter. This uses the song "Snow White Queen", it works, but it still sounds like it would fit Cats better. Oh well. This alternates between Candy and Sweet Tooth's point of view, Candy's thoughts will be normal, ST's will be underlined, and lyrics with be italicized. Hope everybody likes this! the page breaks mean time has passed.  
**

The traffic light blinked red out side of the window casting an eerie glow across the room. I look over and he is still beside me, asleep.

_Stop light,_

I can see a silhouette, just across the street from our window. Dear God, is it you again? Why can't you just leave me alone, I left you can't you understand that? I get out of bed and lock the door, I feel like I'm in a horror movie.

_Lock the door,_

I return to the bed, but I can't look out the window. I'm afraid you're still there.

_Don't look back,_

I quickly close the curtains, but not without seeing that your still out there. I quickly change out of my nightgown into clothes. It's so dark it takes me a few minutes to get my shirt on the right way.

_Undress in the dark,_

I turned on a lamp and write a quick note about where I've gone. I throw my coat on and walk out the door. I have to get away from where ever you are. I barely even noticed it's snowing. I duck back into my new apartment, I finally got out of that hell hole we called a home.

_And hide from you,_

I finally got away from my old life.

_All of you._

I can hear footsteps outside of my house. You can probably hear my heart beating, but you still can't guess how afraid I am.

_You'll never know,_

I can still hear the way you pleaded with me to join you. I swear I can hear you breathing through the door.

_The way your words have haunted me._

The door knob rattle then turns, I cower in the chair that I'm sitting in. The door swings open and YOU walk in. You were alive and you only come to me now? You beg me to forget my new life and come back to you.

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me,_

This is the first time I've been happy in months, and now you show up? You say that you'll forgive me. Why would YOU need to forgive ME?! You say that you're the one that knows me.

_You don't know me now or never!_

She sitting in that chair looking angry, why does that make her so attractive? Why doesn't she understand that she's mine? That she could be no one's but mine.

_You belong to me,_

She runs out into the snow. Now she's just talking, which is good, we don't want the neighbors calling the cops. The snow turns her clothes white and makes it look like she has a crown on, and she is mine whether she knows it or not.

_My snow white queen._

She tries to run,, but realizes that I have her blocked. She starts to beg me to let her leave, it makes me laugh.

_There's nowhere to run,_

You don't realize why I'm here, why I can't leave you alone. I need you, but you would never understand that. I want to explain. But I don't think you would listen anymore.

_So lets just get it over._

You will come back to me, whether you want to or not. You still love me, you just don't want to admit it.

_Soon, my love,_

You will love me, I will do whatever I have to, to get you to see that.

_You'll see,_

You know you want to come back. You miss being able to cheat and lie, you miss robbing people blind. You say you don't but deep down, you know that you want to come back.

_You're just like me._

You start screaming at me to leave you alone, to never come back. You say that you're happy, but I ca see in your eyes that you're having some trouble believing that. You just won't shut up!

_Don't scream anymore, my love,_

I let you walk back into your apartment, the one that we never shared. You don't know how much I love you, so I let you go by.

_'Cause all I want is you._

I wake up with a start, all I can remember of my dream is that yo were there.

_Wake up in a dream,_

I can't move, I can feel your eyes on me. It feels like my skin is tingling like crazy. I'm not sure if it feels good or bad.

_Frozen fear,_

I can almost feel your hands on my skin, it makes me shiver. I can't believe that I can still think of you like that, am I crazy?

_All your hands on me._

I want to scream, but I can't. It's almost like my voice is gone all together. I can't make a sound.

_I can't scream,_

I wish I could touch her, she's just laying there. I can tell that she's awake, but she can't see me here in the shadows. I could scream, I'm so frustrated. 

_I can't scream._

I wake up in my bed, but I feel like you can still see me. I locked myself in the bathroom, with the lights off to change. I feel trapped.

_I can't escape,_

I think of the conversation we had for the thousandth time. Why do you think you know who I am?

_The twisted way you think of me,_

I can never even sleep through the night anymore. You haunt me constantly.

_I feel you in my dreams,_

I'm so tired I could practically fall asleep standing up...

_And I don't sleep,_

For the thousandth time, my thoughts drift to you. I can't sleep anymore. When I'm not watching you, I think of you. You haunt me constantly.

_I don't sleep._

I see her walk down the street with that other man. When he kisses you I can see the hesitation, the guilt behind your eyes.

_See, you belong to me,_

I can still see you that night, with a crown of snow. You looked radiant, like you had a glowing halo.

_My snow white queen._

The other man leaves and you turn away from me, walking down the street. I follow you, you take a shortcut down a dark alleyway. You took a wrong turn when you heard my footsteps, you were in a panic. You could tell that it was me following you, you panicked when you ran into a dead-end.

_There's nowhere to run,_

You start to yell for help, but the alleyway's to far back for anyone to hear. I try to calm you down, to explain, but you wouldn't stop screaming.

_Don't scream anymore, my love,_

Why won't you understand? I let you run by me, the whole time you scream at me. You called me horrible things, but that doesn't stop me. In fact, it makes me want you more, you learned to stand up for yourself.

_'Cause all I want is you._

The hurt I saw in your eyes as I walked away mingles with confusion, anger, and want. It scares me that you want me so much. It's almost like I'm your lifeline.

_Can't save your life,_

I still can't believe that I almost killed myself for you. I hurt myself, as if that would bring you back to me. More likely it would separate us forever, which is the only thing I want now.

_Though nothing I bleed for,_

It still hurts me to see you angry or sad. I don't want to think about you anymore, but I can't help myself. We were together for so long, you were a part of me. I want to sever that bond, but you cling to it. I guess that we have reversed roles.

_Is more tormenting._

I'm split in two, divided between loving you and hating you. I feel like there's a whirlwind inside of my mind.

_I'm losing my mind,_

You stood there while I lost my mind. When I thought you were gone, I was so depressed, and all you did was keep driving me down deeper.

_And you just stand there,_

You watched my world crumble down around me. You watched as I almost killed myself, and I became so sad I hid in my room for weeks.

_And stare as my world divides._

I walked up to your house, it was risky, but I didn't know what else to do. You were mine and you weren't going to get away from me now.

_You belong to me,_

It's snowing again, maybe I will get to see you with that crown of snowflakes again. maybe this time you'll smile at me instead of being afraid of me.

_My snow white queen,_

I knock on your door. When you answer you stumble backwards looking horrified. I close the door behind me. I want to see how strong you are now, I have a little test for you.

_There's nowhere to run,_

Before I bring out my little test, I want to see if we can patch things up a bit.

_So let's just get it over._

You won't listen to me, I plead with you to listen and you know I don't plead very often. A flicker of confusion passes over your eyes. I guess I'll have to pull out my little test sooner than I thought.

_Soon, my love, you'll see,_

You threaten me again, you say you'll call the police. You would never, you wouldn't dare. You want to come back to me, I can see it in your eyes.

_You're just like me._

I pull the handgun out of my pocket and point it at you. You scream as you back up against the wall, looking like a little mouse trapped by a cat.

_Don't scream anymore, my love,_

I press the gun to you head, you go silent. I guess you're not as tough as I thought, and I say so to your face. You swat my hand away, and slowly back away towards the phone, talking, trying to keep me occupied. I know what you're going to do, and I can't let you do that. You're mine, you're never going to leave me.

_'Cause all I want is you._

I scream at you to stop, you can't call the police. They'll kill me, or worse, put me back in that God forsaken asylum. All I want is your love, why can't you see that?

_All I want is you._

Why won't you give up your stupid fantasy and love me like you do deep inside?

_All I want is you._

You grab the phone and start to dial 911. I warned you. My anger flares up and I bring the butt of the gun down on your forehead. You crumple to the floor before you can hit send. All I can think is how stupid you are for not realizing that you love me back.

_All I want is you..._

Dear God, what have I done?

**How was it? Because this is my first Fanfiction I'm kind of going by my gut. I just hope people like the story. Was the ending shocking enough for everyone? I didn't think it was going to end up that way, but when I got there it just did. Well, until next time! 3**


	4. Field of Innocence

**Hi, I just realized that I have acquired an addiction to writing this story. I am sooooo sorry about how long it took for this chapter! It's exam time for me, so I've been busy with school. This might not be my best chapter because of how preoccupied I am, plus I'm trying to fit background information into it. Oh, and did I mention my massive case of writers block? This Chapter is from Sweet Tooth's point of view. He's thinking about his childhood, trying to figure out where he went wrong. I'm using the song "Field of Innocence", but I'm using the one that I have off of the album Origin. This is just what I believe ST's past would be like, please don't get mad at me! This time ST's point of view is just normal text.**

Where did I go wrong? When did I stoop so low as to hurt the girl I love so much? How far back do I have to dig, how much do I have to remember?

_I still remember the world,_

I remember how I never knew my real father, but my mother was one of the kindest people I've ever met. How one day she got a boyfriend that she really loved, and if she was happy then I was happy. I was 6.

_From the eyes of a child._

I remember how in love they were, how he would bring her little surprises. How he played with me and helped me with my homework. For awhile I thought that he must be the nicest man on the planet.

_Slowly those feelings,_

But slowly things got darker. He would yell, then he would grab her so hard that he left bruises. Then everything really went to hell. The beatings, the shouting, and how after awhile, hurting her wasn't enough. He had to turn to me as well.

_Were clouded by what I know now._

I remember trying to hide the bruises at school, how the teachers would see and do nothing about it. That is when I finally learned the true nature of the world, that it was hard, cold, and cruel. How when he finally cracked and beat my mother to death, the police did nothing, he got off with a slap on the hand because he had connections. That bastard ruined my view of the world. How could I become what I had hated the most?

_Where has my heart gone,_

How have I become him? I tried my hardest to be nothing like him! When he would hit me, he always said that I needed to wake up from my little fantasy world, that I needed to grow up. I guess that when I met Candy I could be myself, so I resorted back to my fantasy world. I became Sweet Tooth, my own childhood fantasy, twisted almost beyond recognition into a villain. Now I wake up, but only after I've hurt the only person I love.

_An uneven trade for the real world._

God, why can't things be like they were before he showed up? This never would have happened! I never would have became Sweet Tooth and she never would have became Candy! All of the bad things that have happened to her because of me would never have happened.

_I want to go back to,_

Why can't I still believe like a child? Life was good when I could be anything if I worked hard. Well, I guess in it's own twisted way, I did become something with hard work, just not anything I wanted to be as a child. Why can't I be innocent again?

_Believing in everything,_

Why did I have to wake up? Why did the real world have to come and slap me In the face? I was so stupid to hide from reality in my new persona, Sweet Tooth. Why do I have to learn this now? I wish I never became him, why did I? Why can't I just be naive again?

_Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

Everything was so perfect before this. I was successful, happy, I had it all. I had a job I loved, a wonderful girlfriend, money, power.

_I still remember the sun_

I loved my life, I still remember the feeling of love. It was one of the greatest feelings I've ever experienced. I don't think I was ever sad or angry.

_Always warm on my back,_

But now that I look back on it, I guess my life wasn't really so perfect. I can now see the underlying darkness, the hatred and frustration bottled up for so long. I guess that it had to come out someday.

_Somehow it seems colder now._

Why did I do this? Why wasn't success and everything else enough for me? Why am I so selfish! Why did I have to throw away everything, lose it all? I lost my humanity.

_Where has my heart gone?_

Maybe I can find it again. This girl that I just knocked out, maybe she can help me find it. I don't think she'll be willing to forgive me. All I know is that she's changed, and so have I, but I still love her.

_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger._

Why did I have to throw that all away? I sound like a broken record thinking all of this. I'm so stupid for doing all of this. Why did I do those stupid drugs and lose my job? Why did I think it would be such a great idea to try LSD and all that shit? If only I could go back...

_I want to go back to,_

I wish I could get her to believe me. I have changed, if only a little. I mean, come on! How can you fall into a vat of boiling hot chocolate and not change!? At least now I see how twisted I've become. How can I prove to her that I want it to go back to how it was? Back when we were still innocent.

_Believing in everything._

Why does she have this power over me? It is almost as if she's the puppeteer and I'm the puppet sometimes. She has more control over me than she know, she has my heart in her hands. Why else would I keep coming back?

_Where has my heart gone?_

My life seems a little like a soap opera right now. Just second guessing my self, ha! How pathetic. Why can't I just grow up, stop being a selfish child.

_An uneven trade for the real world._

That's defidently how I see it, an uneven trade. We always teach children to be fair, and then what? They grow up and find out that in real life, there isn't anything that is fair. We lie to them and then think that they are stupid for being so naive. We are the ones that ruin childhood. Oh how I long to be a child again.

_I want to go back to,_

That must sound weird. I hate that we lie to children, but I want to be one. I guess I just want to be lied to, kept safe from harsh reality. Maybe that's why I became who I am, to hide from the real world. I just wish I could be innocent again.

_Believing in everything._

I'm so strange, I hate my childhood, but I would give anything to be a child again. Sometimes even I don't understand myself.

_Where has my heart gone?_

The girl I see laying in her bed is not the girl I have seen before. She has changed more than I ever could have guessed, she saved herself, But she still has control over me.

_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger._

She became innocent again. That in itself makes me love her more, which only increases her power. I wish I could do what she has done.

_I want to go back to,_

I don't think anyone could ever fully grasp my childhood, or my life for that matter. I'm just abnormal to the point of freakishness. Maybe that's why I long to be a child again, back when I could have been considered normal.

_Believing in everything._

Why must all of this come back to haunt me now? Why couldn't it have stayed buried.

_I still remember._

What have I done?

**I'm sorry if that really sucked. I have been studying my butt of and never really got to write. Then, of course, when I got to write I could never think of anything good. Oh well. I got through this and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out! :-)**


	5. Hello

**Agh! I'm so obsessed with this, it's such a problem! I can't stop writing! But today was the last day of exams, so I don't have to care. I need a new hobby... Well, here's the next chapter using the song "Hello". This is when Candy wakes up, mainly through her point of view, maybe a little Sweet Tooth thrown in there to make things interesting. I hope the story isn't getting to old. Once again, Candy= normal, ST=underlined, lyrics= italics. Well, on with the show!**

A ringing startles me awake, my first thought is of the bell at an elementary school, like the one my boyfriend goes to to pick up his little brother. Since when have I been asleep?

_Playground school bell rings, again._

It's dark in my room, but the clock says its late afternoon. I can hear the thunder and rain outside. The rain sounds like a jackhammer pounding on my skull, my head hurts so much.

_Rain clouds come to play, again. _

God, when is she going to wake up? The last time I checked on her, she was barely breathing. Please don't die on me! I don't think I could live knowing that I killed you, my only love.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

That nagging little voice in the back of my head starts talking again. It's been so long since I've heard that voice I forgot it was there. The last time I heard it was before I fell into that vat. Once again it mocks me, telling me I'm weak. It screams at me to kill you now and wreak more havoc later. Is it possible that it came back stronger, harder to ignore?

_Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to._

I cautiously sit up, it makes my head throb more if that was even possible. I reach up and feel my forehead. It comes away sticky with half-dried blood. Everything that happens comes flooding back. So your really are alive! I'm not sure if that's good or bad. I hear clattering coming from the other room, I inch towards the door.

_Hello._

I crack the door open just a hint. I catch a glimpse of your bright pink sleeve and close the door again. I can't believe that your still here. Then, even odder, I realize that your cooking in my kitchen. Maybe if I close my eyes, I'll really wake up and you'll be gone. Yeah, that's it, I'm just dreaming!

_If I smile and don't believe,_

If I just go back to sleep you'll go away. I walk back to my bed and slip under the covers. I try to close my eyes but my head won't stop spinning. I almost feel like I'm falling._  
_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream._

STOP YELLING AT ME! It won't shut up! I fall to the floor bringing a lot of the dishes and ingredients to the floor with me. I thought cooking would make it go away. I know I can make it go away if I try. I'm stronger than this._  
_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken._

_The voice tells me that I'm weak, that I can't do anything right. I start to whimper because I gets louder and louder. Why won't it go away? Is this what drove me to become Sweet Tooth instead of being myself?  
_

_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide,_

Tears start to fall from my eyes involuntarily. Stop. Stop! Stop! It won't stop yelling, I scream hoping it will drown it out, but it just gets louder. I clamp my hands over my ears in a vain attempt to make it stop. 

_Don't cry._

I hear a crash. Then he starts to scream and cry, yelling for "it" to shut up. What is "it"? Now I know I can't really be dreaming. I could never even dream that he would break down and cry._  
_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping._

I peek out of the door again and see him on the floor surrounded by dishes. I've never seen him be so helpless before. I walk out towards him. I must be crazy, this man tormented me but I'm still coming back? I kneel down next to him and grab his hand. He looks up at me._  
_

_Hello I'm I'm still here, _

I wipe away his tears, he looks bewildered. In the next second I'm trapped inside of his hug. He's never hugged me before. When he releases me I sit on the floor next to him and let him apologize._  
_

_All that's left of yesterday._

**I'm sorry that I'm a screwed up fangirl! The minute I found this song I knew how I had to write it! I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter or not, but we'll see. This might be the end, I'm not really sure where to go from here. Sorry! I hope everybody liked it! :-)**


	6. Wake Me Up

**So... this is going to continue because I'm obsessed. I just can't seem to stop writing this, maybe because there is nothing else to do around my house. Sorry it took so long, I had another massive case of writers bock. Speaking of obsessions, has anyone else listened to the AVPSY soundtrack? I'm loving it so far! Whoops! Off track! Anyways, this is using the song "Bring Me to Life". If anyone has any song suggestions, PM me! I love to get feed back (hint hint) Mainly from Sweet Tooth's point of view. Once again, he is underlined, Candy is normal, and the lyrics are italicized. Sorry in advance if any words are spelled wrong, my computer is old so my keyboard is dieing. Hope it's good! **

Ever since that night, I've seen everything differently. Everything seems lighter, almost like the sun came out from behind some clouds. She's barely left me alone, I can see in her eyes that she's afraid I'll hurt myself. I don't blame her, I probably look pretty crazy most of the time. She only leaves me when she goes to work, or to go shopping. I guess that she and her boyfriend broke up because of me. I know I should feel bad, but I don't. When she looks at me it's like I'm glass, and strangely enough that makes me feel good. For once I feel understood.

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors_

She seems to be able to see who I really am now. Well, now that I've dyed my hair back and stopped wearing my obnoxious makeup, I guess it's easier to see the real me._  
_

_Leading you down into my core _

Even though the world seems a bit brighter, it still doesn't mean I feel better. Half the time, I can barely feel anything. Even when she's next to me, I can't feel for anyone or anything, just like when I killed. Nothing ever hit me until later._  
_

_Where I've become so numb, _

Sometimes, I wonder why I became so numb, so emotionless. Maybe somewhere along the way, I lost my soul, or maybe my humanity. Whatever you want to call it, it's gone now.

_Without a soul_

I feel like a shell of the man I used to be. Candy, I mean Candice, keeps talking about finding me a therapist, I always tell her that it's a waste of money. It didn't work any of the times I was locked up in Arkham, so why should it work now? Maybe I should give it a try, it would make Cand- Candice happy, and maybe they could wake me up a little._  
_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold _

Candice can help me. I just know it. If anyone can find wherever my real self is hiding, it's her. I try to ask her to help me, more like beg, but I don't think she understands. I need help to find my soul._  
_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

It's gotten to the point know where I sleep for hours at a time. Everyday it gets harder to get up and do something with my life. I need her to help me._  
_

_Wake me up, _

I gave in. My new therapist is an idiot, that and she scares the crap out of me. I would rather spend time with my old serial killer "friends" than spend time with this woman. She stares at me when she talks and scribbles furiously on her notepad when I talk. It's the weirdest feeling, like your being dissected. Even the shrinks at Arkham couldn't do that. She keeps saying that she can only help me if I open up. I guess she doesn't realize how dead I am inside.

_Wake me up inside _

I'm trapped in a dream. It's obvious from the fact that Candice has become Candy again, and I'm dressed like Sweet Tooth, only I'm not me. It's almost as if I'm watching from outside my body, unable to control myself. We're hurting people and I can't stop it.

_I can't wake up, _

I can't snap out of it. I keep begging myself to stop. Wow, that even sounds crazy in my head. I need to wake up before I drive myself deeper into this hole. Jesus! Somebody help me!_  
_

_Wake me up inside, _

I told Candice all about my dream, and she told my therapist. My therapist says I have depression and possible schizophrenia. I have no idea what that means, I don't put much stock in psychology. I'm still not feeling any different. Why am I still doing this?

_Save me, _

I now know what I did to her all those months. I understand the blackness threatening to overtake everything I've ever known. I understand why she would beg me to leave, or to show myself. You need closure, but that never happens._  
_

_Call my name and save me from the dark, _

Today she started asking different questions. Ones about my past. I froze up so fast I thought I turned to stone. It was my worst nightmare.

_Wake me up_

She asked me if I'd been abused and my heart skipped a beat, my blood ran cold. I'm sure I looked like I was going to be sick, she asked me if I was okay. I took that moment to , not so gracefully, run out of the room. I hid in the bathroom, the only place you can get some privacy in this building._  
_

_Bid my blood to run, _

When I was in the bathroom, I'm pretty sure I was hyperventilating. It wasn't fun. The edges of my vision were turning black. I felt like I was dieing.

_I can't wake up_

Apparently, someone came to my rescue. I'm not really sure, but I don't remember leaving the bathroom. It's strange to have a huge lapse of memory when I'm conscious, almost horror movieish. _  
_

_Before I come undone, _

She says I need more help, I guess she's afraid I'll go completely insane soon.

_Save me_

I can still hear that little voice in the back of my mind. It tells me that I'm useless, just like always, but this time I'm starting to believe him. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take._  
_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

He's become a zombie. At least before he had emotions, now he's just a shell. I almost miss the old him, at least he would speak to me. What make it even worse is remembering him before all of this. He was so kind, loving, and sometimes helpless, that was what made me love him. I already lost him once, I don't think I can go through that again._  
_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

If he leaves again, it will be worse than before. This is going to sound crazy, but at least I saw him. At least he haunted me. This time, I would know he was never coming back._  
_

_You can't just leave me_

Candice looks at me differently now, almost pitying. Again I try to ask her for help, but when I open my mouth, no sound comes out. She stops what she's doing when she sees me sitting there with my mouth hanging open. I try again. This time I manage to get out a strangled "Help me..." _  
_

_Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life_

This time she listens, says she'll always be there to help me. She promises and kisses me, it's the first time I've felt that I have something to live for in a long time._  
_

_Wake me up, _

He asked for help. He begged like he thought I would leave him alone, alone and lost. It broke my heart to hear him speak like that. It was the first time he's talked in weeks, and he sounded like a lost child. It gave me a glimpse into his mind, what he's going through right now.

_Wake me up inside._

They decided to put me on some weird drugs with names I can't pronounce and lists of side effects so long it would take years to read through. They make me feel kind of funny.

_I can't wake up, _

They also decided to put me back in Arkham. It's strange to be in a ward that's away from all the villains. I'm so used to them by now. The rooms are even different colors then in that ward, there is way less security here, our doors are allowed to be opened and they only check on you every 15 minutes instead of every 5. It's almost like a really weird dream._  
_

_Wake me up inside, _

The shrinks, as they're known here, keep telling me that I can be cured. It's weird to sit there listening to them repeat that, it's not like I ever said that I couldn't get better. Where did they get the idea that I didn't?

_Save me, _

Candice has been visiting me every other day. It's nice to see her still, she's really whats heping me get through this._  
_

_Call my name and save me from the dark, _

The only thing I don't like is how they keep upping my dosage. It makes me feel weird, like everything's fuzzy and tilted a little to the left. 

_Wake me up._

Some days I just feel sluggish, slow and tired. I sleep a lot, which is weird, I usually sleep 8-9 hours a day, but now its more like 11-12 hours a day. I'm not sure I like it._  
_

_Bid my blood to run, _

According to the doctors (they heard me call them shrinks. They didn't like it very much and yelled at me) say that I can go home soon. But only if I stay on my medication and behave. Ha, I'm so drugged out I don't think I could do anything but behave.

_I can't wake up_

It's so strange to walk through a haze for weeks on end. Candice came to see me again, she was really happy about the chance that I could come home soon. So was I, until they told me that they were going to up my meds again and again for as long as they deemed necessary. _  
_

_Before I come undone, _

I'm not excited to see how more medication will make me feel. It's trippy now, what is it going to be like with more?

_Save me_

I'm finally back home! It's nice to be back with Candice, shes a much better cook than the ones at Arkham. But that's not the only reason I love her, she sees the good in me when no one else can._  
_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

I still don't feel like myself, but at least I can feel again. But still, life feels like a dream. All I do is go through the motions; go to work, come home, eat dinner with Candice, read or pay or board game or something, go to bed, wake up and start all over again. It's so dull._  
_

_Bring me to life, _

My job is way to easy, all I do is paperwork. All day. It makes me want to pull my hair out. But i'm good at it, which is sad because a monkey could do it. I'm just lying to myself about liking this job, I need to stop doing that.

_I've been living a lie_

The drugs have been upped again. They make me feel empty, like there's no pain or discomfort. As strange as it sounds, I miss feeling the pain. At least with pain I knew I was alive, now it's just numbness._  
_

_There's nothing inside, _

They refuse to lower my meds, they say it will "Tamper with my recovery". I even tried to explain how they made me feel. Apparently that's exactly what they are supposed to do right now. They saw it will wear off eventually. They don't understand how dead I feel.

_Bring me to life_

Candice has been gone on a business trip and everything has gotten worse. She kept me together, I only felt when I was around her. Now I feel nothing._  
_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

You kept me sane, but you left. You always promised you wouldn't leave me. I know that you meant leave forever, but I still feel betrayed._  
_

_Without your love, darling_

And on top of all that they started making me go to "group therapy". Now I spend a good portion of the day surrounded by drugged out zombies. I feel like you would have been able to keep me from wanting to kill them all. You would have made me put myself in their shoes._  
_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

She's finally back! When she came back, it dawned on me. I remembered back to when we were Sweet Tooth and Candy. She was the one to make me behave, to keep me in line._  
_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

Wow, I can't believe that it took me this long to realize that. It's so obvious now that I think about it. Maybe that's why the henchmen always laughed at me for keeping her._  
_

_Kept in the dark, _

I can't feel anything. You're talking but I can't hear it, if I do, I don't comprehend the words. Youre right there, but everything your say and do is so distorted.

_But you were there in front of me_

The drugs make me sleepy. I'm only up a few hours a day now. I can barely keep my eyes open right now._  
_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

You shake me awake. Apparently I was asleep. My eyes drift closed again and I'm rewarded with a slap to the face. It diffidently wakes me up, in more ways than one._  
_

_I've got to open my eyes to everything_

My brain isn't my own anymore._  
_

_Without a thought, _

Anytime I try to speak, a jumbled mass of words comes out. I'm completely incoherent. 

_Without a voice, _

I'm a walking disaster. I now can't feel anything even when she's near me.

_Without a soul _

These drugs are literally eating my brain. I'm rotting from the inside out._  
_

_Don't let me die here_

Candice doesn't seem happy around me anymore. Well she never seems happy period. She's been on the phone a lot, yelling at someone._  
_

_There must be something wrong, _

Remember those people Candice were yelling at? Those were my doctors. She thinks the medicine is killing me, I have to agree with her on that.

_Bring me to life_

They still refuse to take me off them. They say that its a side effect and it'll wear off eventually._  
_

_Wake me up, _

I guess there's nothing we can do about it. Candice has been overly nice to me lately, I wonder if she thinks that that will help. It doesn't really, but it's nice that she's trying.

_Wake me up inside _

My dreams have become really weird, kind of like how acid trips are portrayed in the movies. I get trapped in the dreams, sometimes they become violent.

_I can't wake up, _

The deadness hasn't gone away, it's gotten worse. The more they up my doses, the less I'm able to do. Now even my vision is fuzzy._  
_

_Wake me up inside, _

I'm beginning to think they're doing more harm than good. I feel like I'm going even crazier. 

_Save me, _

I have to get off of these stupid meds. They've turned me into a walking vegetable, just going through the motions. There is no purpose to life when I'm like this._  
_

_Call my name and save me from the dark, _

I'll just have to wean myself off of these. Less and less everyday. Then I can finally get out of this dreary haze.

_Wake me up_

The withdrawals are kicking in, and let me tell you, they are not fun. Candice keeps asking me if I'm okay. I just tell her that I'm sick, I'll probably be better in a couple of days. Thank god it's flu season, it's pretty bad this year so I won't be hard to believe. I almost feel like liquid fire is coursing through my veins._  
_

_Bid my blood to run, _

They get worse. I never thought it would get this bad. It hurts to breathe, move, hell it even hurts to think! I feel like I'm dieing, but I can't let that happen, not when I'm so close to winning.

_I can't wake up_

Dear God it hurts! I'm not sure that I can take this much longer._  
_

_Before I come undone, _

It's finally over. I can actually be me. When Candice comes home, she's so happy to see me up and about, she runs up and kisses me. That kiss told me everything I needed to know. It told me that she loves me, that she will never leave me no matter how lost I get. She wouldn't hesitate to help me if I needed it.

_Save me_

I finally understand how pathetic I was when I was so drugged out. I was just a piece of furniture._  
_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

There's something different about him nowadays. He's more awake, he go's out, he has a new steady job. Somethings up and I'm not sure if I like it or not. At least he feels alive now, am I dreaming? _  
_

_Bring me to life,_

Oh no. He's back. This time he doesn't tease me. He tries to push me out of my body, take over. It's like he's been here all along, just biding his time.

_I've been living a lie,_

It's hard to fight him, but I manage to keep that struggle hidden. I can't let Candice or anyone else know about this, they'll just try to put me back on those damn drugs! I can't be empty again.

_There's nothing inside_

I'm getting weaker. He's getting stronger. Help me before he takes over..._  
_

_Bring me to life _

**Another chapter down! I'm sorry if it seemed a little fractured, I was trying to write the way a drugged out crazy person would think. It was actually a lot of fun. I do think I will continue this, I definitely got back into this story. Well if anyone has a song preference for the next chapter just PM me the song title. Hope you liked it! Until next time. :-)**


	7. Taking Over

**Now this was a fun chapter to write. I got to put myself into the shoes of an egotistical, homicidal maniac! I sounded to excited about that didn't I? Oh well. This is when I introduce the alter-ego, Jeremy (sorry to any Jeremy's out there, it's just the name I came up with). Sweet Tooth= underlined, Jeremy= bold underlined, Candy= normal text, lyrics= italicized. Before I forget, should I bring another character into this? Anyone have any preferences? I'm sorry if the previous chapters are confusing, they were meant to have page breaks, but for some reason doesn't like that. They won't show up, sorry.**

Have you forgotten me old friend? Of course you have. You were weak enough to let them drug you into oblivion. You tried to get rid of me, but that will never time, it's my I can take what is mine.

_You don't remember me but i remember you,_

No. You were gone. Why did yo have to come back now? When everything was beginning to get better? No. you can't be back. Jeremy, you only exist inside of my mind. If I don't think of you, than you won't exist anymore._  
_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you._

**You don't have that power, You don't even know how to give up when your losing, that's why you always ended up in that damn asylum. You're too weak to hold your head up, too weak to control your own thoughts. That is why it was so easy for me to take over last time,_  
_**

_But who can decide what they dream?_

NO, you will not win again. I don't care how much it takes to keep you away. Jeremy? What you can't think of anything to say right now? If I was stupid I would believe you were gone, but I know your not. Oh well, I guess I can make believe that your gone.

_And dream i do..._

You seriously drive me crazy sometimes, you make me want to hit walls and throw things. Oh now isn't that sweet, getting all emotional over little ol' me!So you are still here! Ha, I knew it!_  
_

_I believe in you,_

He's so different now. One minute he's sweet and gentle, the next he's ranting, throwing things around. It's terrifying to see such drastic changes. What happened? _  
_

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

You make me scare her-**Oh boo-hoo, she's scared. Not like that hasn't happened before. Not with all the times that I was in control. Why are you so weak and Naive? Can't even live without your precious little Candy?**_  
I have to be with you to live to breathe,_

Don't you dare call her that! That is not her name anymore! **Oh like it matters! It's only a matter of time before you weaken and I take over. **No, I can't let you._  
_

_You're Taking Over Me._

I try to talk to him, bring him back. Half the time he looks angry and exasperated, the other half he looks amused, as if I'm a child. Does he not remember everything that we've been through? Did his meds screw him up that bad?_  
_

_Have you forgotten all i know,_

Does he not remember everything I've done for him? Everything that he has done to get better? Our life together?_  
_

_And all we had?_

**Oh god, again with the moping! That's all you do is complain, whine, and mope! What's the matter, afraid I'll make you hurt yourself?**No, not me. By this point I'm not afraid for me, I'm afraid for everyone else. Mainly for Candice, she's everything to me._  
_

_You saw me mourning my love for you,_

He's just sitting there. Staring at the table. It worries me to see the violent mood swing's he's been having. I walk up and grab his hand, trying to make him feel better._  
_

_And touched my hand,_

He looked up and grabbed my hand back, smiling. He looked happier than he has in a long time. It made me smile to see him look like that._  
_

_I knew you loved me then._

Suddenly he stopped smiling and jumped back, yanking his hand out of mine. He then apologized and then ran out of the house. This isn't going to be easy is it? Well I'm diffidently not going to give up on him now._  
_

_I believe in you._

Maybe wandering the street's is better, less people for you to hurt. Especially if we stick to side streets and alleys.** Oh like that's gonna stop me. No matter how hard you try, I will win.** God, where did he go? How am I going to find him?_  
_

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

I hope Candice doesn't follow us, I mean me. It's not safe out here, even more so considering I'm out here. I don't think I could sleep at night if she got hurt because of me._  
_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe,_

**Oh poor you! Why don't you just get it over with and hit her? Just hit anyone! I really don't care anymore, just break something!_  
_**

_You're Taking Over Me._

I can see my reflection in the window of a shop. How is it that that can be me? All I see is a sleep deprived zombie of a man with a crazy smile plastered across his face. That's you, not me._  
_

_I look in the mirror and see your face,_

**Oh no, do you know what that means? You and I are one and the same. I'm getting stronger, you're getting weaker._  
_**

_If i look deep enough._

No, you and i are not the same. We can't be the same.** Oh but we are, and I'm beginning to win.**

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over._

I keep asking people if they've seen a tall, blond man with blue eyes wearing a brown coat. How many men in this city fit that description? This is a lot harder than this should be._  
_

_I believe in you,_

So many people look at me like I'm insane as I run down the street screaming your name. A few people see me and part like the red sea. I'm not sure if this is a good thing, but currently it is extremely helpful. I need to find you._  
_

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

I stop to catch my breath near a park. I see a police officer coming near me. I beg him to help me find you, but he doesn't listen. He took me home, why would he do that? I was just trying to find you. He said I should get some rest, that I would feel better in the morning. What did he think I was, high? Drunk? God, our cops are stupid. I just need you to be back here, safe._  
_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe,_

Just go away, everything would be so much easier if you just leave. I can't let you hurt more people. I have my own life to live, why do you keep insisting on taking that away?_  
_

_You're Taking Over Me._

**Because I know that you're weak. You're already beginning to crack. Just one little push and it's a free for all. I know you'll come through for me. I know you'll let me back in._  
_**

_I believe in you,_

No, it'll take more than that to push me over the edge. I will fight you until the end._  
_

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

**Maybe a little harder of a push. You think you can win? You think that you're some kind of hero? Have to save all the "innocent" people? Everyone is evil and corrupt, there is only order in disorder. Serenity in the midst of chaos. Give it up, you need me to be who you are, I'm a part of you._  
_**

_I have to be with you to live to breathe,_

STOP, JUST STOP SAYING THAT! You can't get control again, I can't let that you cause that kind of pain again. I can't let you kill that many people again, hurt so many families._  
_

_You're Taking Over Me._

**Oh like you know what they felt! How do you know what happened? Maybe those people were bad like us? Many people are._  
_**

_Taking Over Me._

No, I'm not bad like you, I can't be.** Oh, but you are. And you are about to lose our little game. It's my turn now._  
_**

_Your Taking Over Me!_

No, you can't..._  
_

_Taking Over Me._

No..._  
_

_Taking Over Me …_

**How was that? I will write a few more chapters, but then this is done. I do have a plan for where I'm going though. Well, Happy March! (and Spring, soon)**


	8. Sick

**I apologize for this taking so long to post, first I was busy, than I had writers block, and I'm also incredibly lazy. There will only be 3 chapters after this one, because the story is getting kind of old. I know 3 seems like a lot, but that's what I need to finish the story up. This might suck, I really don't know. This is the song Sick, from the album Evanescence. This is from mainly Jeremy's point of view, again I'm sorry to any Jeremy's out there, with a little bit of Candy/Candice thrown in there. Jeremy = underlined, Candy/Candice = normal. Hope you like it!**

Finally he's quiet. That took much more than I thought, he really tried hard this time. Not like that matters anymore, I'm finally in control. Let's get this party started!

_Embrace the silence_

Nothing beats hearing them beg for mercy. The feeling of power, this persons life in your hands. It gives you such a rush, not just an adrenaline rush, it's more than that._  
'Cause there's nothing that can change the way I feel_

My old goons are all back, finally. It took me days to gather them all again, well all but one, he had a little "accident"._  
Taken all that you wanted_

Time to start a little trouble. I've had my eye on a little homeless girl, she can't be more than 16. I send Gob out to get her, he sneaks up and hits her over the head, which is exactly what I told him NOT to do. Idiot. No matter, we still have her._  
Now there's nothing that can change the way I feel_

It's so much more fun when they scream, they don't know that screaming won't help them. It gives you a superior position over them. She screams for help, for anyone. Oh, she doesn't know how much fun this will be, she only has to hold on for a little longer._  
Hold on, little girl_

She's tied to the chair, thrashing about. Oh, how I love it when they struggle. I approach the girl, she goes quiet, cowering. Well well well, not much longer now, is there?_  
The end is soon to come_

God! I'm so sick of picking off the stragglers, the ones no one will miss. What is the fun if you are not recognized? We mean to raise a little hell, cause some chaos, not slink around in the shadows. _  
Sick of it all, sick of it all_

Gothem has been quiet lately, all of us villains hiding, or locked up, or killed by the Bat. Well, I won't make that mistake again. Soon, we will be able to take over once more._  
We will not follow_

The boys are getting impatient, they don't like hiding either. It's beginning to become harder to control them. My threats aren't enough anymore, I have to retaliate with pain._  
Sick of it all, sick of it all_

So far I haven't lost any of them though, they understand how important this is. Unlike the rest of this God forsaken city. They don't get that we are doing the world quite a bit of good._  
They don't understand how_

They think that we are just a bunch of crazies. A whole lot of people who broke loose from the loony bin. They really don't see how the so called "crazy", is what opened our eyes to how the world really is, how the order kills the people it controls._  
Sick we are, sick we are_

Oh the lies that society feeds them, the lies they are happy to accept. They don't want to see the real world, they world that I see._  
Of this bottomless pit of lies behind closed eyes  
_It's been a month since you disappeared. I keep putting up fliers, keep searching. The cops tell me that they have everything handled. I don't believe them.

_Oceans between us _

I know that you're here somewhere, you wouldn't leave Gothem, it's your home. I know that you wouldn't just leave, you wouldn't just leave me. _  
And there's nothing that can change the way I feel_

If you didn't leave me throughout all of this craziness than you wouldn't leave me now. We stayed together through being Candy and Sweet Tooth, we made it through your "death", well sort of, we made it through your illness, your episodes, the relapses. You never left me alone, I know that sometimes I hated it, but you never left me. _  
I can still taste the poison of every fall_

Maybe you just needed some time alone. Some time to think about what your going through? I know it must be hard, maybe this is how you heal? How you figure yourself out?_  
Every breath, our ways to heal_

The girl was screaming again. Pathetic little thing, still trying to fight like a caged animal. Well, she must learn not to bite the hand that feeds her, doesn't she? Come now little one, it's time to learn a little lesson._  
Hold on, little girl_

She's slumped in the chair, unconscious. For now. I have plans for this little chicklet, she can help my plan in more ways than I ever originally thought. That will come soon enough._  
The end is soon to come_

I should soon be able to begin. My henchmen are getting a little antsy, a little stir crazy you could say. They want this plan to begin as much as I do._  
Sick of it all, sick of it all_

I tell one of my henchmen that tomorrow's the day we get this plan rolling. I tell him to pass it along the grape vine, get the word out. Soon chaos will reign over Gothem._  
We will not follow  
_We've kept the girl so far, she keeps fighting though. We keep picking off people from the streets, the so called scum of the city.

_Sick of it all, sick of it all_

Those are the people that understand, and of course we have to kill them off to get anywhere. The others, the ones who don't have to fight for their lives, don't care. They walk by these people, people like me, and don't give them a second glance._  
They don't understand how_

I'm all over the news at this point of time, but not for the reason I would like. They are the stupid missing persons reports that bitch insists on putting up all over the place. They call me deluded, possibly lost, as if I'm a child. They say I have a mental disorder, like I have memory loss or something. Of course that bitch would try to portray me as innocent. _  
Sick we are, sick we are_

She's only helping them delude people. She is contributing to the dream world that has been forced upon all of the world. In my view, if you aren't with us, you're against us.

_Of this bottomless pit of lies behind closed eyes_

The girl we've been keeping is beginning to crack. She's much quieter, we don't have to gag her as often as we used to. It feels good to know that she's cracking, that I have power over her life. She'll see soon enough._  
Someday you'll know the peace_

We try to explain this to her, how we are helping her. We try to tell her that if she resists, that she will pay, but she doesn't seem to comprehend. We tell her that soon, she will understand, that she will soon see the real world._  
Someday the light will break through_

She keeps resisting. We keep punishing her. She still doesn't understand that we are helping her. She says we are lying, she tries to deny, says that we are telling her lies. Stupid girl, telling herself lies to keep her little fantasy world._  
And nothing you tell yourself  
_We have a few new ones . This time it's a girl and a man, well more of a boy. He's tiny, already broken. He wants to help us, he pleads to let us help him, in his words, make the bastards pay. He see's the real world. I'll let him stay, for now.

_Will save us from the truth_

The girl on the other hand, fights us. She will have to go. She screams as I snap her neck, going silent only when I hear the loud snap of her spine._  
Screamin' out_

I went out again to look for you. I was in the shadier part of town, I was desperate, maybe you relapsed again and was hanging around here. I was trying to believe that wasn't true when I heard your trademark Sweet Tooth laugh. Oh God, please no. I ran toward the sound.

_Sick of it all, sick of it all_

This damn girl won't cooperate with any of us, she won't do anything we say. She's harder to break than I would have thought. She keeps saying that we will fail, that the people will not cave to me. Ha! They did before, what's going to stop me from repeating the past? _  
We will not follow_

I ran through the warehouse, it was more of a maze than a building. You laugh and the yelling of a girl my only guide. Your voices fading in and out. Please no, please don't be doing what I think your doing right now._  
Sick of it all, sick of it all_

This girl is more trouble than she is worth, she's just as bad as the rest of them. Blinded by the lies of the dream world they have been fed. I thought she would have been able to see through it, having lived on the streets, a lowlife. She will have to be disposed of._  
They don't understand how_

I take my candy cane cane and slide it apart. This time I made sure that it would be a sword-cane, because what's the point of a cane if it can't be a weapon. I plunge the cane into the girls stomach, enjoying the shocked expression on her face. I suppose that feeling could be considered wrong, but I enjoyed the power it gave me. That is, until I heard a scream from above._  
Sick we are, sick we are_

I reached the source of the voices just in time to see the love of my life, dressed up like the notorious candy man again, plunge a sword into a young girls abdomen. I can't help it, I scream. I turn on my heel and sprint out of that horrible building as fast as I can._  
Of this bottomless pit of lies behind closed eyes _

**Yay! I finally got through that. I'm sorry if that was repetitive, I was trying to be a psychotic murderer, which was hard to do. Jeff Blim really can channel his inner crazy can't he? Please R&R, I really appreciate the feedback.**


End file.
